Cantico de Anhelo
by Lilia Black
Summary: OneShot.Sirius POV. Creo que ya tienen demasiadas historias acerca de mí haciendo maldades para que sepan lo que soy, lo que finjo ser y lo que hago diariamente. Y queiro presentarles mi otro lado. Estoy enamorado. Y esa es la historia que quiero contar


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningun personaje en esta historia o referido en ella.

**Rating:** K+

**Autor**: Lilia Eskildsen (Lilia Black… Lilia Blackwood)

**Notas:** Sirius POV

_Cántico de Anhelo_

By Lilia Eskildsen

Sirius POV

Quiero ser santo. Quiero ser serio. Quiero ser solemne, Quiero comprometerme conmigo mismo. Y quiero no querer tanto cosas que no quiero.

Saben ya quien soy¿verdad?

Soy Sirius Black, un metro ochenta y tres, ojos grises, el chico más potente y adorable jamás creado, un knockout para la (o el) que me vea, en este momento soy un sexy chico de 17 años con fisonomía y figura por la que morirías – Y probablemente lo hagas. Soy infinitamente ingenioso e innegablemente encantador. Pero tal vez deba agregar que tengo cierta debilidad por el engaño.

¿No me hace todo esto totalmente irresistible?

Ahora para aquellos que leyeron "Cántico de Soledad" y "10 piegamienti!", creo que entienden ya mi soledad y el por qué escribo estas cosas, y para aquellos que no han leído, no se agobien. Estoy seguro que aunque no los lean, lo sabrán al final de este. Porque no crean que no quiero lectores nuevos, para nada. Los quiero. Mi nombre es sed, baby, y debo tenerte.

Y para los que creen que mi actitud es demasiado reflexiva y filosófica para ser yo, 'Sirius, el Magnífico', déjenme decirles una cosa:

Creo que ya tienen demasiadas historias acerca de mí haciendo maldad y media para que sepan lo que soy, lo que finjo ser y lo que hago diariamente y sin falta. Y es por esa razón que he dedicado tiempo a presentarles mi otro lado… Si no les gusta, adelante. Denle al botón de "Atrás", cierren la ventana, abran otra página.

NOO! No lo hagas!

¡NO LO HAGAS!

Quiero que leas esto. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. No soporto estar solo. Te necesito. Quiero que leas cada palabra que está escrita en este lugar, quiero que quedes atrapado en mis palabras.

La verdad esto es que es lo que necesito.

Y cada vez irás disfrutando cada vez más lo que escribo. Sí.

Recuerdo haber escrito en "Cántico de Soledad" que no era mi especialidad el escribir. Pero me estoy haciendo cada vez mejor en esto de la redacción. Tal vez quedes impresionado al ver lo mucho que he avanzado desde mi primer escrito.

Pero creo que no he empezado a describir la trama de la historia. Porque esta vez si pretendo darles una historia. Ya saben, Principio, Desarrollo, climax y desenlace. Cosa que no he hecho en los otros dos, ya que los tomé como cierta forma de diario, que de hecho ni yo mismo puedo entender. Pero esta vez les daré una historia completa. O lo más completa posible.

Y para empezar a introducirlos…

No se si recuerden que mencioné que estaba enamorado. Sí, lo estoy. Para aquellos que no lo leyeron o no lo recuerdan, ahora lo saben. Estoy enamorado. Y esa es la historia que quiero contarles.

Pero no crean que esta es una típica historia de amor donde encuentro a una chica perfecta, empiezo odiándola, termino amándola, y el final es incierto porque me niego a confesar mis sentimientos. De hecho, ustedes saben que bueno soy en confesar sentimientos, soy tan bueno para eso como lo soy para decir mentiras y engañar gente. Si, o tal vez mejor. Sólo que no lo hago tan seguido. Pero siento que me estoy desviando del tema de nuevo. ¿Qué les decía¡Oh, sí!

Estoy enamorado.

Estoy enamorado de una chica cuyo nombre sin apellido, aunque poco importante para la historia, es Liann Doriane.

Enamorado.

Ahora, yo se que tal vez los desilusione, pero no recuerdo cómo ni cuándo la conocí. Como no recuerdo cómo ni cuándo conozco a ninguna de las mujeres con las que he salido. Si lo recordara tal vez al contarles el cómo la había conocido, la hubiera descrito. Hubiese dicho que su cabello era castaño y que caía melifluamente hasta poco antes de su esbelta y perfecta cintura. Que sus ojos café claro – muy claro, pero sin llegar a miel – brillaban con la inmensidad de la luna bajo unas espesas pestañas alojadas en un rostro de ángel, que a su vez cobijaba un par de labios rojos tan dulces como el azúcar y tan deleitables como solo sus labios pueden ser. Tal vez hubiera hablado de su figura y su belleza en general, pero nada de eso hubiera importado. Porque lo que me enamoró de ella no fue para nada su apariencia (aunque si fue esa la razón por la que la conocí, y de eso pueden estar seguros), sino su mirada.

Sé lo que se imaginan, que regresaré a mi fase poética (muy mala, por cierto) y empezaré a describir su mirada, cuan hermosa como el sol…. Pues no. No fue la hermosura de su mirar, lo que encontré fascinante en su mirada. Fue su alma.

Y ustedes dirán ¿Su alma¿Qué tenía su alma?

Pues no fue calidez ni bondad lo que tenía esa alma. No era belleza ni ternura.

Lo que vi en su mirada, no fue eso. Lo que vi, es que ella… era igual que yo.

Si, así que pueden decir que básicamente me enamoré de mi mismo. Me enamore de su alma que era igual a la mía. Pero eso no lo descubrí cuando la conocí (porque si no lo olvidan, yo no recuerdo ese momento), sino después.

Verán, no archivé en mi memoria el momento que la vi por primera vez, ni cuando la invité a salir, ni nuestro primer beso, ni ninguna de esas cursilerías que generalmente se ven en las historias de amor. Pero sí archivé el momento en que vino nuestra primera ruptura, que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta lo parecida que era a mí.

Primera ruptura. Creo que no los ubiqué cronológicamente en mi vida. Mencioné que tenía 17 años en este momento, pero si no me equivoco, cuando la conocí fue hace bastante tiempo, hace dos años, tal vez. Sí, creo que estaba en quinto grado. Alrededor de mis quince años. Así que ahora creo que tendrán una idea de lo larga –pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente corta- que será esta historia.

Pienso que después de todo si me falta un poco de práctica en redacción. Pero continuando con la trama…

La primera ruptura me hizo darme cuenta lo parecidos que éramos. Verán, generalmente cuando una chica me aburre (alrededor de los 2 o 3 días de haberla conocido) se lo digo directamente a la cara. Y fue lo que intenté hacer con Liann. Pero solo que esta vez no solo yo me había aburrido.

No puedo negarles que me pareció una chica interesante cuando empecé a conocerla, y de eso si me acuerdo, pero miles de chicas interesantes han pasado por mi camino y a ninguna le di espacio para negociaciones, a ninguna le di una oportunidad para enamorarme de ellas (las primeras, tal vez… La primera, la del lago, recuerdan? A ella definitivamente sí se lo di). Y Liann… Liann me sacó de toda expectativa cuando ella tomó la iniciativa para alejarnos. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que mis intenciones era dejar de verla, como eran las de ella, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo las siguientes palabras que aún tengo muy presentes y aún las escucho en mi cabeza:

"Será a la próxima, mi príncipe. Tal vez a la próxima funcione"

Y sí hubo próximas veces. Muchas.

Salí con otras chicas, como lo sigo haciendo y lo seguiré haciendo. Pero Liann… con Liann siempre tengo que regresar, siempre tengo que estar con ella aunque sea unos minutos de vez en cuando, pero es la que me recarga de energía. Sin ella no creo que pudiera seguir.

Recuerdo cuando salimos después detrás meses de lo ocurrido.

Habíamos hecho un club de duelo en la escuela, y ella estaba ahí. En realidad, no me había dado cuenta que ella era parte del club hasta ese día. La había descubierto porque al el chico con el que salía en ese momento iba a ser mi contrincante en un duelo amistoso. Este compañero suyo, al parecer, ya no le parecía tan interesante como antes, porque fácilmente se veía su indiferencia a los cariños y palabras que le dirigía. Pero entonces me vio, me vio como si fuera su salvación, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba y me dirigió una sonrisa. Y empezó el duelo. Duelo que, por supuesto y sin ninguna duda, gané. Y fácilmente.

Bueno, tal vez no tan fácilmente, pero lo gané al fin y al cabo y no podía irme sin obtener mi premio. Así que sin poder resistirme más a esa sonrisa de Liann, bajé de la plataforma de duelos hacia ella y la besé como si fuera mía –y de hecho lo es. La besé sin importarme que el chico que hacía minutos le susurraba cosas al oído estuviera detrás de mi, derrotado. Y tal vez para nadie se vio tan extraño: Sirius Black, besando a una chica ajena sin razón alguna. Era normal. Pero para mí fue lo más raro del mundo. Porque no lo hice premeditadamente. No. Era algo que mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma y mi espíritu me decían a gritos que hiciera. Me gritaban que me acercara a ella. Me gritaban que la besara. Pedían con desesperación que la abrazara y me la llevara lejos, donde estuviéramos solos los dos. Clamaban que no la dejara ir. Pero de nuevo, al paso de un par de días, o una semana, la misma alma rebelde que ambos compartíamos y que me pedía que la amara, me gritaba que la dejara ir, que me alejara de ella. Y lo hacía. Y ella lo hacía.

Y pasó de nuevo. Un mes después. Justo antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, y eso si lo recuerdo bien, estaba con mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia, en Hogsmeade, tomando nuestra bebida favorita, cuando la vi. En la mesa de enfrente, con otras chicas. Y ene se momento mis tres compañeros desaparecieron de mi mente y me enfoqué en ella. Y ella se enfocó en mí. Y parecieran horas las que pasamos viendo los ojos del otro y mandando mensajes de amor y deseo. De anhelo y de desesperación por acercarnos.

Y fue James el que lo notó –bueno, quizá fueron los tres, pero james fue el único que se atrevió a hablar-

"¿Qué esperas, hermano?" me dijo sin reserva alguna.

Y abandoné mi silla en la mesa al mismo tiempo que ella hizo lo mismo y en medio del lugar, sin notar a la multitud presente que nos miraba, nos abrazamos y besamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. Y salimos del lugar… Y estuvimos juntos…. Y duramos juntos hasta el fin de curso. Y para entonces ya no nos soportábamos más, la indiferencia hacia el otro era ya imposible de ocultar. Y el curso se acabó. Y ella se fue. Y yo regresé a casa de mis padres. Porque no era mía, ni lo es ahora, ni nunca lo será. Ahora vivo con James, pero este mismo verano buscaré a donde ir.

Pero ese verano…. Fue un infierno.

Ese verano casi me mata la desesperación de verla. No habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando ya era una necesidad el verla. Tan solo unos segundos. No deseaba besarla, ni abrazarla. Solo verla. Pero no podía. No estaba cerca, no sabía donde encontrarla. Y fue cuando me di cuenta.

Estaba enamorado.

Enamorado.

Enamorado como un tonto.

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y pareciera que los meses se convirtieron en años… cuando en realidad no habían pasado ni dos meses desde la última vez que la vi.

Pero la necesitaba, y el anhelo de verla alargaba mis segundos. Me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Me consumía. Y de nuevo mi hermano, James, lo notó. Y le confesé la tontería de amor que traía. Le confesé que la necesitaba a mi lado. Y James rió. Y me confesó que el también estaba enamorado, pero eso también es irrelevante en esta historia. En otra ocasión les contaré sobre Lily y James. Ahora no es el tema.

Y por fin llegó la hora de regresar a nuestro sexto curso. Llegó la hora de verla. Y la vi antes de lo esperado. La encontré afuera del andén, y al parecer me esperaba. E ignorando a James, que iba conmigo, corrí hacia ella con toda intención de decirle las dos palabras que ardían en mi boca y en mi mente. Mi fatal descubrimiento. Pero no lo hice.

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue "te extrañé" y ella con una sonrisa discreta, me contestó lo mismo.

Pero no pasaron más de dos semanas, cuando de nuevo nos separamos. Nos alejamos.

Y pasaron tres, cuatro meses, no estoy seguro exactamente, en los que sólo me bastaba con verla pasar a unos metros y ver que me miraba también. Con eso me bastaba. Con eso era feliz, con saber que seguía ahí y no me había olvidado.

Pero al paso de ese tiempo, regresó a mi la necesidad de abrazarla, la necesidad de sus labios y la necesidad de su cuerpo. Regresó de repente y quemándome la piel sin dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Y regresó a mí –o yo regresé a ella- y pasamos un par de dias juntos cuando no pude contenerlo más, cuando lo dije…

"Te amo" le susurré

"Yo también te amo" me contestó.

Y descansé, lo había dicho, lo había confesado y había obtenido una respuesta positiva. Ella también sentía lo que yo. Ella me amaba.

Pero no fue lo único que dijo…

"Pero no estaremos juntos nunca" me dijo con total calma

"¿Por qué?" estaba confundido. Su respuesta anterior aún embriagaba mi mente y aún no terminaba de saborear mi alegría, cuando de repente me dice esto. Me desilusiona. (Es horrible cuando te lo hacen a ti. Lo he hecho miles de veces, pero esa noche –porque era de noche- comprendí lo que se sentía. Lo sentí.)

"¿No lo ves? Somos demasiado iguales. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Los opuestos se atraen, Sirius, pero los iguales se repelen, es por eso que pasa lo que pasará mañana, o en un par de días o en una semana¿quién sabe? El punto es que no podemos soportarnos mucho tiempo. Y tampoco podemos forzarlo, terminaríamos odiándonos"

"Pero… ¿Y qué con las historias de amor¿Y qué con los cuentos donde los amantes comparten sueños e ideales?" No lo entendía, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, pero no entraban a mi cerebro. La oía, pero no la escuchaba. NO entendía lo que quería darme a entender. No comprendía lo que debía comprender en el mismo momento en que supe que la amaba. No comprendía lo que ella logró comprender desde un principio. Pero después de un silencio que pareció eterno, continuó hablando y mi mente lo captó. Lo entendí.

"Son fantasías. Y nosotros somos la prueba. ¿Me comprendes? Tenemos el mismo carácter. Somos iguales. Y eso no funciona. No funciona. Y tú sabes que no funcionará. Sabes que al cabo de unos días sentirás la necesidad de apartarte de mí. Y yo me alejaré de ti. Y estaremos bien. Y tal vez después volvamos a amarnos, como ahora. Tal vez después. Y no habrá próxima que funcione, y eso lo sé ahora"

Y tenía razón. Todo hacía lógica en mi cabeza. Todo tenía sentido. Era lo lógico.

"Es nuestro destino" le respondí.

_"Toujours __ensemble, toujours à part"_

Y eso es lo que somos. Y eso es lo que es. Una historia que por siempre quedará inconclusa. Una de entre tantas historias que terminan, solo que esta sé que volverá a terminar en algún punto de mi vida. Es una historia que parece cerrarse, pero en realidad está siempre abierta. Y mientras parece cerrada, abre muchas más, pero logra cerrarlas para abrirse de nuevo. Una historia que tal vez algún día llegue a terminar por completo¿por qué no? Pero que por lo pronto arde en mi vida y consume mi tiempo.

…Me consume a mí…

¿Los decepcioné¿Pensaban que tendría un final feliz¿Pensaban que en mí aún había romanticismo? Tal vez lo haya, pero no está presente por ahora.

Y ahora que releo lo que escribí, creo que no cubrí los básicos de una historia. Creo que no hubo una introducción bien definida, el clímax fue totalmente decepcionante, y el desenlace… creo que los dejé sin desenlace. Pero es que esta historia no tuvo un desenlace, y tal vez nunca lo tendrá, tal vez uno de los dos muera antes de que construyamos un desenlace. Tal vez, en unos cuantos meses, cuando termine el curso final, la veré por última vez y me olvidaré de ella. Pero no lo creo. No lo sé.

EL futuro es incierto.

Como mi vida es incierta.

Y al final…

No me interesa en lo más mínimo…

Quiero lo que no quiero.

Añoro lo que no me llama la atención.

Y anhelo lo que…

No… la anhelo a ella. Con cada fibra de mi ser. La anhelo. Tal vez en cuanto termine esto iré a buscarla… Tal vez no….

Como dije, el futuro es incierto.

Y el futuro, en realidad…

No me importa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Notas de la Autora:

No tengo mucho que decir. Este estuvo inspirado de enuvo en Blood Canticle, el último libro y fatal final de las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, de hecho, para los que tienen acceso a los libros en inglés y ya han tenido la oportunidad de leer este final, se darán cuenta que el principio es muy parecido. De hecho, el principio es lo unico inspirado por ese libro. Justo hasta "Quiero que quedes atrapado en mis palabras"

Lo demás es una mezcla de mi imaginación con alas y un poco del carácter de Lestat.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Si les gusto, dejen un review, por favor

Si no les gustó, también dejen un review y les agradecería que me dijeran que no les gusto….

En realidad aprecio la critica constructiva…

Oh y disculpen mis orrores ortograficos en las notas….

Generalmente al escribir las notas ya estoy demasiado ida como para checar ortografia..

Thanks to all of you!

I love you!

"Toujours Pur"

Lilia Eskildsen


End file.
